


not enough

by fallingbird



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, blood mention, i kept asking myself 'what is grammar?' as i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingbird/pseuds/fallingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there can only be moments and observations (in what unfolds to be a quick study of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was written half because I was inspired by [loquaciousquark's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousquark/) 50 sentence fic (check her work out if you love Dragon Age, she's ammaazzinnngg), and half for calming me down in the middle of comp sci work. _None_ of these are in chronological order, just to get that out there. I recommend listening to [Old Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXkc2GLPl6I) while reading, and I hope you enjoy the piece!

**_#01 – Walking_ **

Sometimes, they fall into silence when they forage together (he for Grounders, she for herbs), and if she listens closely enough, she thinks she can hear him force his breathing to match hers.

  
**_#02 – Waltz_ **

He reaches above her head to sneak another clip, she dips to grab her sole pencil; he stops in his tracks to bark at Miller, she glides past him to catch the berry Jasper throws at her; _they are dancing_ , Octavia thinks, _dancing as they should_.

  
**_#03 – Wishes_ **

The smoke of the rockets leave a trail for two days and two nights, fading with each second, but still staining the sky; only when they disappear does he close his eyes and hold his breath, preparing to blow out candles of a memory long past.

  
**_#04 – Wonder_ **

“I used to wonder if you had a heart,” she tells Bellamy like it is nothing, like he hadn’t surprised her the moment he reached for Charlotte, a wolf protecting his pup; like she doesn’t regret never believing he has the biggest one of them all.

  
**_#05 – Worry_ **

He doesn’t say anything, only grips her fingers too tightly, and she has to be the one to pull away first.

  
**_#06 – Whimsy_ **

“And who is the most beautiful goddess of them all?” Clarke teases, and Bellamy doesn’t hesitate with his quip of, “Persephone, for she promises renewal in one breath and will fuck you up with the next.”

  
**_#07 - Waste/Wasteland_ **

“She leaves ruin in her wake, Abby, just like you,” Jaha snarls, and though his voice is hushed in his threat, Bellamy stands near enough and oh, he should turn and point his gun to the fucking idiot of a man once more; and yet, his thumb on the safety shakes because the truth shocks and soldiers can’t ever afford to deny it.

  
**_#08 - Whiskey and rum_ **

“I still don’t think you can have fun,” he croons in challenge, and she swipes the can from his hands with a devil’s grin.

  
_**#09 – War** _

“Now I am become Death,” her voice rings, and he allows her to have one moment where she believes he doesn’t know about the history written in blood and the screams of humans pleading through the centuries for them to learn, only to weep when more wails join them.

  
**_#10 – Weddings_ **

“She didn’t wear white,” Clarke reminds Wells as she knocks his knight from the board, ignoring the guards rushing past because they are not heading to her father, _they are not_ , “My parents were both the bluest sky floating through the Ark.”

  
**_#11 – Birthday_ **

“A birthday for death,” Bellamy mumbles, and he hears the pause of metal threading through skin, and oh, _Earth Day_.

  
**_#12 – Blessing_ **

When her arm presses against his, three words falling from her lips like water on his forehead, he is in awe at how aware he is of his soul burning.

  
**_#13 – Bias_ **

“Murphy wanted revenge, but do you think it’s _all_ his fault he felt such anger at you?” Finn snaps, and the way Bellamy shifts his gaze to her, like _she_ was the one accusing him, her anger builds because she knows, _she knows_ he believes she holds the most blame.

  
**_#14 – Burning_ **

She charges through the forest, her anger blazing toward Bellamy ( _300 names, 300 lives, why, why, w h y?),_ and as Raven and Finn follow, she wonders if they can feel the fire of her despair.

 

**_#15 – Breathing_ **

He is still waiting for the day when there isn’t a lodge in his throat, when his mouth will open and he can suck the whole world into his being and feel _alive_.

  
**_#16 – Breaking_ **

Her paintbrush feathers, and she snaps it in half, placing the two broken pieces to the side and staring at them for a few moments; then, she lifts her gaze to the sight of the camp, and tries to feel— _something_.

  
**_#17 – Belief_ **

He catches a glimpse of her as he is preparing to leave with Lincoln, and though she disappears into another shelter without searching for him, he maybe, just maybe, whispers, _“May we meet again.”_

  
**_#18 – Balloon_ **

When Raven tells Clarke what happened to their communication balloon in the morning, and then Bellamy in the afternoon, she falls asleep that night with the visions of smiles on their usually grim faces.

  
**_#19 – Balcony_ **

She leans against the rail, takes a breath of fresh (Ark) air, and tells herself for the tenth time that day there are only six more years before they can return to Earth.

  
**_#20 – Bane_ **

As he falls against a tent, blood on his hands and pouring from his mouth, he wastes his breath with “Fucking Grounders.”

  
**_#21 – Quiet_ **

He finally slaps a hand over her mouth, head tilting in the direction of approaching mountain men, and Clarke goes still.

  
**_#22 – Quirks_ **

His jaw spazzes when something displeases him.

  
**_#23 – Question_ **

She overhears the news behind the door of her room; when her father checks to see what’s she’s doing before bed, she can’t help but ask, “Dad, is it such a crime to give birth to another life and take care of it?”

  
**_#24 – Quarrel_ **

_“Just fuck already!”_ Miller shouts while they’re in another spitting match, and they don’t even pause as they turn their fighting words to _him._

  
**_#25 – Quitting_ **

Octavia knows Bellamy doesn’t **_give up_** — _look them in the eyes, O, and tell them you’re not afraid—_ but she does realize he will sacrifice himself for the sake of others, and, yes, that is something wholesomely different.

  
**_#26 – Jump_ **

He only needed one step back to balance them as she jumped to him; he only took one moment to fall into her.

  
**_#27 – Jester_ **

Sometimes, she forgets that is was Bellamy who twirled with Charlotte and made the child roll with laughter at the antics none of them knew he had.

  
**_#28 – Jousting_ **

His fingers trace the words, his eyes flicking to the picture of the fair, of the majestic nature to it all, and he says to his mother, “It’s so ridiculous they used tournaments to win favors; you’d think the women would appreciate what they did every day rather than something that’s trivial in comparison.”

  
**_#29 – Jewel_ **

She watches a child place a flower crown atop the mess of Bellamy’s head, and in the messy Grounder camp, in the middle of looming devastation, she can’t help but smile at how the accessory fits him _too_ well.

  
**_#30 – Just_ **

“This isn’t justice,” she snarls, and he works his jaw before growling, “Whatever your definition of it is, Clarke, it’s not the only one here.”

  
**_#31 – Smirk_ **

The Blake siblings have a _smirk_ , and while she can roll her eyes at Octavia’s, all she wants to do is smack Bellamy’s off his face.

  
**_#32 – Sorrow_ **

She doesn’t have the right attire to honor Wells, so she slaps soot on her clothes for a week, ignoring the odd looks and pitiful gazes, Finn’s worry and Bellamy’s indifference; the former soon paints his clothes to join her in mourning Wells, and the latter---she sees the latter trace the symbols of death and remorse in the ashes of each fire until the dawn of their last battle.

  
**_#33 – Stupidity_ **

“Time to be stupid” isn’t something they adopted, but if it seems to work, then neither can really complain.

  
**_#34 – Serenade_ **

His voice is awful, and even she can tell he isn’t hitting the right notes, but when he looks to Clarke and gives an exaggerated wink, Raven can’t help the smile that forms across her face.

  
_**#35 – Sarcasm** _

“Oh yes, Bellamy, I totally want to wrestle with you in the mud like five-year-olds who don’t know how to control their--- _tempers_ , goddamn tempers, not _urges!”_

  
_**#36 – Sordid** _

He grips her arm, hard, and hisses (just like the first day they met, and he wants to laugh at that, not stare at this husk of a girl), “You ever consider my sister expendable again, you will _suffer_ , Clarke, and I’ll make sure it’s slow.”

  
_**#37 – Soliloquy** _

“We are not _puzzle pieces_ , Miller; we are not fucking, we are not teasing, we are not doing anything other than trying not to die---I don’t care if Finn hears me, he’s going to act like her bitch no matter what-----Clarke is _nothing_ but someone to make my job easier; she is  n o t h i n g  to me.”

  
**_#38 – Sojourn_ **

He makes it routine to sit by her each night, just for a few moments, and sometimes she falls asleep, sometimes she just closes her eyes to listen to him, imagining what he is doing as her world turns black, and sometimes, sometimes he is there when she opens her eyes, she might smile----but he stops one day, and finally, she finds a way to smile on her own.

  
_**#39 – Share** _

They offer each other silence and anger at the start of their battered agreement; then it turns to silence and reluctance; silence and duty; silence and joy; and finally, only silence as she closes her eyes and reaches----

  
_**#40 – Solitary** _

He isn’t stupid enough to patrol on his own, but it’s hard for Clarke not to notice when she is up later than usual that he takes the night shifts by himself, always extending his time guarding the camp for as long as he deems necessary.

  
_**#41 – Nowhere** _

He dreams of his mother, and sometimes he believes them to be more like memories; that is, until the background fades until it is just them, and when she smiles and pulls him to her, he confesses each of his worries and fears.

  
_**#42 – Neutral** _

Monty indulges them for a few minutes and “listens” to each side, but once Clarke reaches, “You’re so _stupid_ , I swear by the stars---” he finally tunes them out.

  
_**#43 – Nuance** _

Gripping the walkie-talkie, Clarke presses her lips together because Bellamy doesn’t realize that when he pauses for half a breath, she knows he’s lying.

  
_**#44 – Near** _

She draws herself close to rest her hand on his arm, and it was so _simple_ how that became the start to their language.

  
_**#45 – Natural** _

As Octavia sits by his side, threading their fingers together, looking outside to the chaos that is Camp Jaha, Linoln tries to distract her: “Your brother’s hair is as black as our best horses, and Clarke’s is the color of a good crop; our people would think each of them embodies luck.”

  
_**#46 – Horizon** _

“Do you remember what the sun used to look like on the Ark?” he asks one day, and it is so odd to hear a hint of reminiscing in his tone, but she doesn’t comment on it; she only answers, “How can I ever forget the line of it breaking over Earth?”

  
**_#47 – Valiant_ **

She still sees in him someone who wanted to keep Atom alive, not afraid of making the hard choice, but struggling through a losing battle, and sometimes, that’s the bravest act.

  
**_#48 – Virtuous_ **

Like at the beginning of every story, she used to be a princess who had black-and-white morals.

  
**_#49 – Victory_ **

“It is bittersweet,” Lexa murmurs, and Clarke silently disagrees; their triumph is nothing more than a _tragedy_ because the cost demanded too much.

  
**_#50 – Defeat_ **

“There are too many,” she murmurs, her voice raw and thick; there is too long of a pause----

(  _and in it, she can’t hear her heartbeat anymore, but didn’t she shatter it_ _anyways?_ )

\-----and she turns to walk away, never seeing him lift his head to the sky as if to say, _“You’re not the only one who remembers.”_


End file.
